


Take Care of Yourself

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life, broke college students, changbin doesn’t take care of himself enough, changbin likes being called baby, hyunjin the loving boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Changbin has been working on a paper for hours without a break and Hyunjin has to remind him that he needs to take time for himself.





	Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting for a long time and i just edited it last night so have Another drabble

“Changbin,” Hyunjin whines, coming into the room and all but collapsing into Changbin’s lap. “Please stop working and take a break. You’re going to overwork yourself again,”

Changbin pauses where he‘s typing to really think. He honestly doesn’t even remember the last time he checked the time or even ate. For one of his classes, the professor told them that they won’t be taking an exam at the end of the semester but instead would have to write a research paper. It has to be around 20 pages and he is well over halfway done, but it’s due in a week and he still has a lot of editing and revising that he needs to do, and besides, he’s on a roll. He honestly doesn’t want to stop because he might not have this much motivation ever again.

“ _Baby_ ,” Hyunjin whines again, sitting up next to Changbin on his bed and grabbing his face in his hands. He forces Changbin to look him in the eyes and away from his laptop. “You’ve been working for nearly 5 hours, please take a break. You need to eat something,”

Changbin tries to ignore the stutter of his heart at the pet name. He should honestly be used to it by now, but his brain is absolutely fried and he can’t really think about anything past this paper anyway. He blinks and lets out a soft grunt at his cheeks being squished (if Hyunjin notices how his cheeks slightly warm, he doesn’t say anything). Hyunjin stares at him blankly for a moment before he cracks a small, distorted smile. “Fine. Let me just...finish this paragraph,” Changbin says. Hyunjin’s hands fall back into his lap and he snuggles up to his boyfriend’s side, his eyes sliding shut as he waits for him to finish.

Changbin does as he promised and saves his progress before shutting his laptop and setting it gently on the table next to his bed. He does his best to look down at Hyunjin, who managed to completely wrap his larger body around Changbin’s smaller one. He seems to have dozed off fairly quickly after he laid down next to him and Changbin couldn’t help but think about how tired he probably is. Hyunjin’s hand is resting on Changbin’s stomach and the other is tucked against his own chest. All Changbin can really do is just smile softly at him and enjoy the warmth that Hyunjin is providing, so he throws his arm over his shoulder and pulls him closer to his side.

Hyunjin stirs slightly and mumbles nearly incoherently. “I know I told you that you should get up and eat something, but I’m really tempted to make you stay right here with me,”

Changbin laughs lightly, conscious of how much he’s moving. He wants Hyunjin to rest since he’s been so busy lately. “Then let’s stay right here for a little bit, okay?” Changbin whispers, threading his fingers through Hyunjin’s long hair. Hyunjin hums in response, tapping his fingers to no particular beat on Changbin’s stomach. The latter’s eyes slip shut and the two of them end up staying like that for who knows how long, just taking in each others presence.

Later, when Changbin wakes up and realizes that yes, he _actually_ fell asleep, he’s slightly confused. Hyunjin isn’t next to him anymore and he’s positive that he was when they fell asleep, or at least the last time he remembers being awake. Naturally, he just decides to wander around their apartment to look for him.

It doesn’t really take all that long to find him because all he has to do was follow the sound of dishes clanking together in the kitchen. He ends up finding Hyunjin standing in front of the stove with his brows furrowed, watching and waiting for the water in the pot to start boiling. Hyunjin only notices Changbin when he hears him shuffle onto the tiled kitchen floor. “Oh, hey baby,” he says, slightly moving his gaze away from the pot on the stove to look at Changbin. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Changbin assures him, leaning against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen. Hyunjin just smiles and turns back around to watch the pot. Changbin moves to his side and hooks his chin over his shoulder. “What are you making anyway?”

“I was going to make some ramen for the two of us since we have literally no other option,” Hyunjin snorts, gesturing vaguely to their mostly empty pantry. “I’m sorry I can’t make you something that’s actually healthy for what I’m assuming will be the first thing you eat today,”

“I’ll be happy with whatever you make as long as you don’t ruin it,” Changbin quips.

“Is that a compliment?” Hyunjin quirks a brow and turns to Changbin when he unhooks his chin from his shoulder.

Rather than answering, Changbin opts for grabbing Hyunjin’s face and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning on his heel and shuffling into their living room. He flops unceremoniously onto the couch and switches the TV on.

Hyunjin smiles teasingly. “I don’t remember putting on my _kiss the chef_ apron, but since I don’t have to convince you to kiss me, I guess I won’t need it anymore,”

Changbin rolls his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. He sets the remote back on the coffee table. “Everyone and their dog knows that you don’t own an apron. And you can _barely_ cook,”

“I’m suddenly wondering if I should even cook for you then,” Hyunjin teases.

“No, please,” Changbin says. “I wanted ramen earlier and I was actually going to make some, but I didn’t have time,”

“Oh, bullshit,” Hyunjin says, tearing open one of the packages of ramen. “You had plenty of time to eat something. You just decided not to move the entire time I was at work,”

“I was feeling motivated so I figured I might as well get everything out,” Changbin attempts to shrug from where he’s lying down, but it doesn’t work.

Hyunjin sighs defeatedly. “You worry me sometimes, Changbin. You’re a hard worker, but that doesn’t mean you can’t take care of yourself,”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to worry you,” Changbin says. He feels bad.

Hyunjin throws in the blocks of noodles in the pot and turns the heat down a bit before making his way towards Changbin in the living room. He squats down so that he can see Changbin’s face clearly. “You don’t need to apologize. I love you, so I just worry about you sometimes,”

Changbin sits up and rests his arms over Hyunjin’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “I promise you that I’ll start taking more time for myself when I’m working,”

“That’s good to hear,” Hyunjin smiles softly, standing up and pressing a kiss to Changbin’s forehead.

Changbin watches as Hyunjin makes his way back to the kitchen. “I love you, Hyunjin,” he calls after him, a smile on his lips.

Hyunjin looks back over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “I love you more, baby,”

 

 

_Hyunjin sets a bowl of ramen in front of Changbin and sits down next to him on the couch with a bowl of his own. Changbin looks at it and turns to Hyunjin, pressing a short kiss to his cheek. Hyunjin turns to face him with a grin. “Thanks, Jinnie, it looks good,”_

_“Anything for you,” Hyunjin says with a wink and Changbin rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless._


End file.
